The Purge
The Purge is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Driscoll, Urien, Enoch, and Patrick are all sitting in the same room, eyeing each other with the utmost loathing. Chaos erupts when Driscoll angrily berates that Urien is wasting his time by calling him in at the dead of night, being accompanied by the "heretics", until Old George arrives. He scolds them for separating the Forever Knights into different factions. Incensed, Driscoll warns Old George to "choose his next words carefully." He then orders his knights to attack Old George for his insults, but are helpless against Old George's more technologically advanced Forever Knight bodyguards. Driscoll then attacks Old George himself, but is defeated with very little effort by Old George. Then, Old George reveals his identity and Driscoll kneels before him, calling him "Founder of Our Order, The Original Forever Knight", followed by the other Forever Kings and their knights. Old George unites the Forever Knight factions into one and vows to rid the Earth of all aliens. Pierce, whose identity is hidden by an ID Mask, is flirting with a girl, but a group of Forever Knights come and demand that he leave Earth. They break his ID Mask, scaring the girl away and then kill him when he refuses to leave Earth. Meanwhile, NRG, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Trumbipulor, who has escaped the Null Void. Despite their efforts, he escapes as Argit arrives in a shuttlecraft. He explains that the Forever Knights are trying to make him and other aliens leave Earth, and he needs their help to convince them to let them stay. Despite their lack of trust in him, they decide to look into his story. Finding that a few hundred aliens have indeed "left", they go to a Forever Knight castle to investigate. However, they accidentally activate the castle's security alarm; releasing another Dragon Robot, stronger than before. Ben transforms into Lodestar and he and Kevin easily destroy the dragon. The group head to an alien food market to investigate and talk to the shopkeeper Mr. Baumann to find out why the aliens are leaving. Mr. Baumann tells them that he has no idea, so Ben, Gwen and Kevin leave. They sneak back in and it is then revealed that he has been hiding an alien family from the Forever Knights. Mr. Baumann tells the gang that the Forever Knights have been attacking aliens on Earth. The team decides to set a trap and wait for the Forever Knights to show up at the date that a supply ship for the alien food market is coming. Soon, the gang is watching over a bunch of aliens as the supply ship comes, but some of George's knights arrive and fight the team, with Ben transforming into Murk Upchuck and leading. However, they end up being outnumbered by the Forever Knights and are defeated by a Plasma Beam Tank. Ben, Gwen and Kevin free themselves from the handcuffs they have been placed in and Ben challenges Driscoll to a duel. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Though Driscoll was gaining the upper hand, Ultimate Spidermonkey beats him and threatens him to free the aliens he has captured as prisoners and get rid of the knights and he transforms back into Ben. The Forever Knights free the aliens and leave. Driscoll reports his failure to George, but George reassures him that he will not be punished and that this will be the beginning of a far greater war, "The battle of a hundred lifetimes". Noteworthy Events Major Events *A war erupts against all aliens on Earth. *The Forever Knights factions, with the exception of Sir Cyrus's faction, are united into one. *Pierce Wheels is murdered by the Forever Knights. Minor Events *Mr. Baumann makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Mr. Baumann (first appearance) *Pierce Wheels (first re-appearance; death) *Pierce's girlfriend *Unknown Prisoner (cameo) Villains *Trumbipulor *Forever Knights **Old George **Driscoll (first re-appearance) **Enoch (first re-appearance) **Patrick (first re-appearance) **Urien **Connor (first re-appearance) **Squire (first re-appearance; cameo) *Dragon Robot (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *NRG (x2) *Widlmutt (cameo) *Lodestar *Murk Upchuck (selected alien was Lodestar) *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *The alien family Mr. Baumann was helping was the same species as Tack. *Connor, the Forever Knight from Be-Knighted, returns, and is now wearing an eyepatch. His squire also returns, though he is now attending to Driscoll. es:The Purge Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic Category:Dagon Arc